Simulation of hardware models is a high performance application which has many long runs on a computer system or a computer cluster. Code execution time is critical to the high performance application. The simulation includes the time to simulate the hardware (i.e. hardware execution) and the time to drive and validate the hardware (i.e. simulation environment execution). Simulation environments are usually written in programming languages (e.g. C++). In the computer languages, known compiler optimization can be applied. Even though the simulation environments are optimized through the known compiler optimization, the simulation of hardware models wastes a lot of time in the simulation environments.